


20-02-20

by vibanri



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibanri/pseuds/vibanri
Summary: on 20-02-20, kanata sent a message that makes haruka shocked.
Kudos: 19





	20-02-20

Kanata and haruka were twins. Haruka have been with Kanata since they were kids because Kanata is physically weak. Haruka was the one who takes care of Kanata. Kanata didn’t have any friend when he was a kid since he’s so weak and his parents didn’t allow him to go outside. Haruka was the only friend he had.

After a few years, their parents allowed Kanata to go outside. Surprisingly Kanata wasn’t an introvert, he’s an extroverted guy and he had so many friends back then. Haruka was shocked because he thought that Kanata would not have that much friends.

Kanata grew up and he’s so smart. Same goes to haruka, he’s so smart, but he never joined any competition while Kanata joined so many competitions. He won so many things. Their parents started to forget that haruka is their son. Slowly, haruka became a loner and he didn’t care about anyone. He feels like Kanata is annoying and probably doing so many cruel things to him on purpose, which he is. Haruka hates Kanata.

“ANIKI~~ let’s eat together!! Hey aniki!!” said Kanata and he hugged haruka. Of course it annoyed haruka so much.

“w-wha!? Let go of me!”

“haruka. Eat with Kanata. He’s your twin” said their dad. Haruka looked at him.

“dad! I don’t want to-“

“eat with him!!” their dad just raised his voice. Haruka is so tired of this. He went outside and leave them behind. He hates his brother, his parents, his family. He hates this world.

Haruka wants to punch Kanata as hard as he can. But his parents probably will get mad at him. He didn’t get the parent love he deserves. He’s so tired. he wants attention. He needs love. He wants to be loved.

Just because Kanata is an extrovert guy, he’s popular compared to haruka, that made their parents changed and started to forget they have haruka. That what’s make haruka so sad. If only he was an extrovert guy, if only he’s popular, his parents will love him more. Every day he always thought about that. He’s trying his best to be popular. He smiles, he’s trying to be extrovert, but everyone just didn’t understand that haruka is trying his best. The smile in haruka’s face slowly fading.

One day, haruka was trying to get something in his parents’ room. he enters the room, and he saw his parents. He didn’t even care and just ignore them.

“haruka” said his dad. Haruka was trying to ignore him but his dad grabbed haruka’s hand. Haruka sighed and looked at his dad. He was shocked. He saw his parents are crying. Why are they crying? Did they hide a pain that he didn’t know? That’s what in his thought.

“I’m so sorry because we never told you this” said his mom.

“actually… kanata is not your twin. His biological parents abandon Kanata because he was sickly. They hate Kanata. So we decided to adopt Kanata. We never told you this and we’re so sorry. We’re so sorry we acted like we forget about you. It’s not like that… we were just trying to give Kanata more attention…” said his dad.

Haruka was shocked. So shocked but his dad’s last line made him so angry. They don’t need to forget about him like that right? He ignored them and he went to his room. he saw Kanata there. He was waiting for haruka.

Haruka sighed.

“wanna go outside?” asked haruka. Yes that was unexpected. Kanata looked so happy and he nodded.

Both of them went outside.

“waaa it’s the first time you asked me to go outside! I feel so happy haha” said Kanata.

Haruka still hates Kanata so much. Kanata literally acted smart and acted like he’s an extroverted guy in front of their parents so that their parents will make haruka sad. He hates it so much. He didn’t even know why did he asked Kanata to go out with him.

“hey Kanata I want to tell you something” said haruka. Kanata looked at haruka.

“hm? What is it aniki~? You want to join another band? Haha don’t worry I’ll ruin it again-“

“SHUT UP! I wanted to say that you’re not my twin! You’re adopted!” said haruka. He was so mad after Kanata said that. Kanata stopped jumping around. Suddenly it became silence and quite. haruka looked at Kanata.

“i know aniki haha” said Kanata while smiling.

“y-you knew?”

“i- yes…” said kanata. Haruka looked at Kanata who’s trying to hold his tears. Kanata wants to look happy in front of his brother.

“I thought it will be funny if I act like a famous person in front of our parents- ah sorry I meant your parents. I was scared. I was so scared. What if…they never love me again? What if…they abandon me… like my biological parent” said Kanata.

Haruka never knew about this.

“I’m sorry aniki- I’m sorry haruka” said Kanata. He cried. He looked down.

Haruka hugged Kanata. He cried. He hugged Kanata tightly.

“I’m sorry….” Said haruka. Kanata shook his head trying to say that haruka didn’t need to say sorry.

At night, Kanata was asleep. Haruka didn’t go to sleep yet. He’s checked his phone and he opened messages from Kanata. He always muted Kanata.

_12-02-20_

**Kana-chan**

[aniki?? Let’s play!!]

_13-02-20_

**Kana-chan**

[aniki!!!!!!!!! Let’s eat watermelon!!!!!]

_13-02-20_

**Kana-chan**

[ANIKIIIIIIII]

He laughed. He always ignored kanata’s messages. He read it until kanata’s message from that day. He read it.

_20-02-20_

**Kana-chan**

[aniki? Do you feel annoyed? Sorry okay? I always made you feel sad. You can have your parents again aniki (‐＾▽＾‐)]

haruka cried.

“Kanata….sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all of you enjoy this fanfic. many people disliked kanata and it makes me sad so i decided to make this fanfic :D


End file.
